Pepper (Warp World) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = City of Asgard, Asgard, Warp World | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Warrior of Asgard; adventurer | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Ewing; Ramon Rosanas | First = Infinity Wars: Iron Hammer Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = A member of the Warrior Machines Three, Peppper the Wise was present when Stark Odinson was denied by Chieftain Executive Howard Odin of his request to join the Warrior Machines Three in battle as an armor-clad hero. Stark had an outburst as a result, and Howard cast him out of Asgard. Five years later when Malekith invaded Asgard, he trapped all of its inhabitants in bubbles of transparent Uru, including Pepper and her comrades-in-arms. Having become the heroic Iron Hammer, the redeemed Stark returned to Asgard to confront Malekith. During battle, Iron Hammer used the B.I.F.R.O.S.T. to deflect a disintegrating ray from Malekith, liberating the Warrior Machines Three from the bubble holding them captive. Their return to battle was short-lived, as Malekith used the power of his Ten Realm-Rigs to neutralize them once again, in the process using the Jotunheim-Ring to encase Pepper in ice. Despite the warriors' quick foundering, the distraction allowed Stark to strike Malekith and then overpower him, since he had depleted his rings' powers on the Warrior Machines Three, ultimately resulting in the Elf-King's death. Sometime later, Pepper and the rest of the Warrior Machines Three were on the hunt for the Fenris Wolf who had decimated a town during the night and had also whisked away the children who had lived there. They flanked the area in hopes of flushing the beast out if he was still in the vicinity. As Pepper searched her region, Toni found a footprint left behind in the snow. All of a sudden the Wolf appeared and attacked Toni knocking her to the ground. Pepper erected a force field around her while Rhodey fired a mystical flame at the beast but the plan backfired as the fire had only emboldened the beast while it grabbed Rhodey with it's sharpened teeth. Pepper suddenly called upon the B.I.F.R.O.S.T. to transport them out of there in order to recruit Odinson to help in slaying the monster. They arrived at Odinson's estate to explain the situation, but since he wasn't at full strength they didn't want to risk losing the human side of him as he was only part Aesir. Sigurd's friend Dr. Jane Hogan volunteered her services in the hunt for the creature. They arrived at the Wolf's cave, Pepper conveyed that this was as far as the Three could take them as they would have to wait for another cycle of the moon to fight the beast. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Pepper the Wise's Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = * Pepper the Wise's Sword | Notes = * Pepper is a warp between Rescue and Fandral the Dashing. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Fencing Category:Infinity Warps